


The Heartwarming Story Of My Creation

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, kirisaba, nsfw in the second chapter, sadistic! kyoko, slight nsfw, the usual masochist mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: Whips, chains, steel sliding across pale skin; sweat drenched clothes.The wolf has been ordered to sit on the ground before the deadly hawk, beloved silence as lavender finds steel. One kick. The tip of a boot, knocking into the lower jaw. A gasp, a moan tumbling from pale lips; a whine, jolt, lips bitten until they’re red as cherries.Sadism and masochism hand and hand, rough grinding on each other; minds lost in hazes, bodies demanding for more and more skin to skin contact until they can barely move, nearly limp.





	1. Human nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naegisexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegisexual/gifts).



> Happy late birthday best friend!!! Here is your gift!

Heels clack against the floors of Hope’s Peak, quick strokes to find a particular someone. After a chat with Enoshima at lunch, it felt as if something... clicked, or cracked in our main character, Kyoko Kirigiri. The conversation simply was about Mukuro Ikusaba, to learn about the soldier and understand why she was even accepted into the school. Though, the conversation took a turn as the fashionista, model, (whatever she was) strawberry blonde rambled about how she treated her sister; laughs filling the cafeteria but no one payed her any mind. Talks of sadism creeped in Enoshima’s words, explaining the utter joy, the way her heartbeat doubled when seeing her sister in pain, especially by her own hands of fake nails and snow white skin! Kirigiri simply stated that was utterly disgusting and left the strawberry blonde to her own devices.  
  
Perhaps that very topic triggered something, gave her legs a mind of their own as they’re traveling to that very soldier’s dorm room and she skids to a stop; oh so gently and quietly. Gloved hand running over the doorknob, and knocking square center of the door. After the second knock, there’s the fumble of papers; a pen dropped, the doorknob twisting and it’s her. Mukuro Ikusaba, eyebrows raised and seeming confused, suspicious all at once at seeing Kyoko Kirigiri in front of her door. The wolf’s head is tilted, obviously not knowing that the hawk was going to come around at all, voicing that confusion out. “Kyoko...? Why are you here? Junko-Chan didn’t say anything about you coming over.” Hm. What to reply with, after some seconds tick away and are wasted, Kyoko comes up with a rather ‘great excuse’. By the tone, reply it appears, as if Junko shared this room with Mukuro; interesting, it does make Kyoko wonder more about their relationship with one another. “Ah. I was just wondering if you would like to study together, as we have an upcoming project on science; based off of human anatomy, how the body reacts to several things.” Mukuro takes a minute then proceeds to nod, moving out of the way and opening the door more to let Kyoko it; in swift movements it’s closed; the detective takes up a small patch of space on the latter’s bed, right leg over her left and gloves fixing her skirt.  
  
It’s funny. Lavender eyes shamelessly scan the soldier’s body who’s gone back to working on some required writing for extra credit, what an overachiever in a sense. Maybe not. The detective hums, inhaling slowly before striking up a conversation. “Your sister, Junko... has told me rather..” gaze being casted to the side, hearing the squeak of the chair being turned, shifted; breath caught in her throat, soon leaving after gaining more ‘courage’. “Interesting facts about yourself, Mukuro. The soldier is actually... really, confused: feelings can only be mimicked and faked when she’s in the persona of her sister; attention fully settled on the detective, the soldier turning around for a few second to organize her work and proceeds to sit near the detective, military style boots leaving little prints here and there on the floor as if there had been dirt before. That could be the answer, silence falls upon both, detective seeming to plan things out whilst soldier tries to make sense of the situation; light sweat runs down similar to bullets if you were pointing your gun to the ground to see what would happen as curiously would take us over at any given time.  
  
“The project for science... is pretty weird. Junko-Chan didn’t want to do it with me, so I’m just doing extra credit in World History. Only to help gain knowledge of how their military worked before and how I can improve.” Ah, interesting. To learn the past of your talent is truly ‘amazing’, if you think like a five year old child or younger, that talent soon becomes your supposed job, hobby, you can’t really hate it unless forced or taught. Everyone in the world has a talent, some have already found them and others have not. But if you haven’t found yours yet, it just means you have to keep testing out new things to find another hobby you will enjoy, love or hate. The old world and how their views were, it did lead a few reasons why some believe in this or that; the human mind is something that can easily be messed with the younger they are.  
  
“Makoto was too nervous to do this, and declined. I do wonder what the true reason behind the science project is. When the teacher exposes themselves to us, I hope he gets fired.” The detective merely scans the soldier’s dorm, it’s.. suspicious to see so many tiny weapons, grenades; switchblades, daggers, everything that a soldier, mercenary would need. If anything were to happen, the soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba, would be highly suspected. The soldier, on the other hand, has begun analyzing the detective; not trying to read any expression (why read something you never see?).  
  
Ikusaba suggested they should stick on the topic of the science project, which is about how the human body reacts to touches; it’s supposed to help their classmates learn about each other, not start relationships. The wolf merely huffs, calming down just a little bit; words falling from her lips. “Since you came here to do the project with me, it’s best to get started right now.” Orders, stating things like what she just did a few seconds ago feel so weird in her mouth; but someone has to take responsibility one way or another. The detective appears amused, the ends of her lips curling and presenting such an emotion; how straightforward. “You seem excited to do this, Ikusaba.” With that statement, the latter was caught off guard. “N-No I don’t... besides you don’t want to waste any time.” A light grumble, the soldier shifting her body over to get close to the detective, thighs touching and light pink is displayed on a pale freckled canvas. Kyoko Kirigiri gently sets her right hand onto Mukuro Ikusaba’s left thigh, both heels hitting the ground after doing the action; a reward is a light shiver, gasp. “Shall we, Ikusaba?” Lavender eyes search for steel, meeting once both heads are turned. “M-Mhm.”


	2. Spreludenew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contrast of gloves sliding across skin, pressing into the flesh to feel muscles under; so appealing, in a way. To apply even more pressure, a grunt and huff leave pale lips in a rushed attempt at some noise; shifting. The touch becomes softer, barely a hint of fabric meeting skin, breath hitching; arousal waits around the corncer to sink in, so does the heat haze of lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this while eating ice cream leave me alone!!!

“Who’s laying down on the bed?” Kyoko states, fingers gently running over Mukuro’s left thigh; who’s shifting constantly and appearing embarrassed by her own actions, her body slowly leaning into the touch. Such kind intention, her body isn’t accustomed to it. (The soldier’s mind trails away, thinking of when her sister choked her one night as she was too much of a disappointment. It was... something else. A ‘despairful’ affair, too rough, but man, was the smell, sweat, tears, smell of sex intoxicating; the skin to skin contact; the hushed insults that drove her mind and body insane with glee, eyes rolling back into her head, tongue out and drool dripping from the tip, her ragged, heavy breaths— off topic.) A quick nod, laying down and shifting her position for two minutes to finally lay down in the center of the bed; flushing with color, a brilliant pink sky with the spots of freckles. Cute. Tonight, it’ll be all the way as such a simple contact of skin on skin can drive someone wild, someone to desire, want, need for that simple contact again; the wolf bites her lip as she feels the hawk shift to straddle her, gloves picking at the buttons of her uniform.  
  
“For the first question, it was about how you’d feel if I were to apply pressure onto your chest.” Once the plain, white top is shucked off; tossed into a pile somewhere, the contrast of cold and warm is... appealing, Mukuro gasps a bit at the fabric running over her bra; hands twitching, after that, they’ve found themselves on the hips of Kyoko. How possessive, perhaps even a hint of need, a whimper leaves her lips and she’s trembling; yet enjoyable. It’s so weird being the prey for someone else. The detective, on the other hand, is having a grand time testing out the pressure applies around the soldier’s breasts, shifting her body down to keep the latter’s legs from jerking. At least she isn’t getting kneed in the crotch, that would hurt. And feel a tiny bit pleased. Hands create tiny circles around the abs of the soldier, who shifts a bit until the detective allows an order to leave her lips.  
  
“Stay still. If you do not go along with my words, I’ll leave you be to fix the mess I’ve created.” That sentence gains Kyoko a loud whimper; shake of the head too. How needy, to rely, beg someone to stay with you until you’ve released. Mukuro tilts her head back and exposes her neck (how submissive, giving out her weakspots to truly feel something), becoming vulnerable in seconds, her eyes shutting tightly awaiting the sting of bites. She merely receives so, the latter leans in and shifts her body; leaving faint marks on the soldier’s neck. The detective takes note of every reaction, the light huffs, jerking of hips and them rising; this would become the perfect essay on human reaction. Plus, it helped with learning about the soldier herself; due to the mere heat of this situation, one of them is bound to go crazy and lose themselves as emotions are driven to go wild and some say things they normally would not. In total, depending on the person, ‘insanity’ can come quick or slow, slow burn. The soldier shivers under the detective, breath hitching once more as she feels the latter lap at the light marks; so weird, marking one’s skin even if you don’t love them. This has gotten off topic and towards something else, but Kyoko Kirigiri doesn’t mind; knowing that fashionista, she’d probably make more rumors than one person could ever deal with.  
  
Another groan, a sigh of bliss once the weird sensation is gone; it goes back to touching the soldier’s chest, unclasping the plain black bra (it was fancy in a sense, had some rips and scars; probably bloodstains too). Pretty. Not an impressive chest, but the detective doesn’t care; straddling the soldier once again and scooting up a bit, what a shame that she’s felt a tiny bit aroused. Who wouldn’t be at this display, though? Gloved fingers twirl harden nipples, gaining a raspy moan and the sheets are gripped with more force; sweat is beginning to form again. How helpless! Something cracks, clicks in the detective as a sick; awfully high pitched giggle leaves her lips. She’s shocked at herself. Not because of the situation and her hands moving on their own, but the simple noise that left her without missing a beat. Mukuro’s heart dropped at that giggle, her body twitching and arousal slithers in; steel becomes glassy with sexual excitement. Masochism is the worst in these situations, oh how her body aches to feel pain; make her feel high. Make her lose her mind! Hell, the science project is far from the duos minds, as if it were erased, vanished in thin air. After the teasing all over the quite muscular torso of Mukuro Ikusaba (feeling another person’s abs was quite.. nice to put it blandly. Moving her hands to let the steel ‘spikes’ on her gloves run over the other girl’s breasts, reward being another head tilt and a single cry of pleasure; eyes fluttering .)  
  
The science project itself no longer exists, gone, no longer in the mind of the two as stage two begins and Ikusaba is awfully excited from how her legs twitch; pale lips quivering and quietly muttering Kirigiri’s name as that rather ragged brown skirt is slid off to only reveal unmarked thighs, (of course, knee highs and shoes have been discarded.) to merely leave the soldier in her undergarments. Gloved hands shake, with little anxiety over the whole situation; it feels wrong, but right and her mindset can’t process it anymore; stuck in spacing out. After at least one minute, a loud whine leaves Mukuro, shifting her thighs together and appearing impatient to release. (Acting like this probably since this is Kyoko Kirigiri! And not Junko Enoshima, if it was the latter, Mukuro Ikusaba would stay quiet and nearly silent until she came.) The detective grumbles, moving the soldier’s legs until they appear to be slipping off the bed; she might as well get this over with. The soft, untouched Russian pale as snow thighs were quite a relaxing touch from all the muscles, yet she can still feel them when applying pressure. Sliding the soldier’s ever shaking thighs with her hand, fingers massaging the needy wolf through her undergarments; hearing loud pitched quiet screams and the vicious tossing, turning of her head. Her breath sounds more ragged than before.  
  
It would be a sin to leave someone on the edge for so long, their body just wanting to let out its natural juices and let them return to their normal heartbeat and the ragged, high pitched breath settles down. Truly one that Kyoko Kirigiri would not like to commit, fingers hooking onto of the straps of Mukuro Ikusaba’s underwear and slides it off. (Earlier when she was massaging the latter through that... exotic underwear, it was wetter than she thought. Masochists sure do get needy quicker than the normal person.) Now, how to do this. The other woman wouldn’t mind her gloves (that have touched dead bodies, several other detective things, etc.) pumping in and out, right? After all, people usually cared about how good sex was; not what was used, she thinks. In quick thinking she slides her gloved fingers in, gaining another moan similar to the other ones; pumping them in and out with beginner speed but it seems alright with the wolf who’s rocking her hips. The hawk thinks of making the wolf slide all the way to the ground but whatever, it’s best to finish quick and leave with the gathered... information. Which she does, it’s... amusing to hear her name of the lips of Mukuro; Kyoko feels herself heat up at that, a light shiver and exhale full of... undesired need to feel the same, helpless to her own emotions and the weakness in her knees. She’ll deal with her own emotions later. After some time passed with her gloved fingers (she slammed three fingers in, that would be enough for someone who probably had tons of sexual encounters with her own sister, gross.) and hearing the chorus of her own name of those awfully bland lips, the times she had to make sure the soldier’s body didn’t slide all the way to the ground. In all honesty, to see someone who was oh so similar to herself by personality become a begging, helpless wreck, to the title of being called a slut was... _thrilling, sending chills up her bare spine. Ah. Kyoko Kirigiri is happy that she’s fully clothed. ___

  
  
A quick scream and liquid oozes onto the three fingers of Kirigiri who slides them out and makes sure to shift Ikusaba’s body back onto the bed to watch that really unimpressive chest rise up and down. The detective simply whisks herself to the pile of the soldier’s clothes, kneeling down and wiping her fingers on the plain white shirt to make it seem like something else happened besides their time together. Let’s hope Mukuro Ikusaba can walk, eh? It would be very.. weird to know that she couldn’t feel her legs. After a few minutes of watching the wolf catch her breath and return to reality, handing the woman back her clothes and sitting down in the chair by the latter’s desk. Amused, right gloves hand resting over her chin; lavender eyes catch the glassy steel. “Thank you, Ikusaba for joining on this. At this rate, we both will be able to pass this class.” The soldier slides on her clothed, barely even able to form a sentence and merely nodding. Standing up and heading to the door, those stiff pale legs seem to wobble while Ikusaba makes her way over and opens the door for Kirigiri who appears to leave instantly, she feels entertained. As if she’s seen the greatest thing in life happen before her very own eyes, once her boots cackle against the surface of the floor ; she snaps her fingers to bring Ikusaba’s attention to her.   
  
“Hopefully, you enjoyed yourself.” With a mere giggle that’s silenced with her gloves, the detective leaves and heads back to her own dorm without another word. Ikusaba’s still trying to process everything that just happened, shaking her head and closing her dorm door, a millisecond before she even turns away there’s loud knocking and the soldier opens it again. There’s her sister, grinning and wanting all the details! Ikusaba sighs and closes the door after letting Enoshima in, sitting in the desk chair and letting herself sink into it. Kirigiri was... a nice.. experience, in her own words.

**Author's Note:**

> song used for this fictional work  
> sadism - killer instinct


End file.
